Missing
by chloelovesSVU
Summary: Olivia doesnt turn up to work where is she? Elliot goes to find out more, but it all goes wrong.  rating for chapters to come. bare with, my first story. review? thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Missing.**

**Chapter one.**

Elliot returns to work, after a long day yesterday he heads to the elevator, not quite ready for the day ahead. He goes directly to the 5th floor, were the special victims squad room is located. The elevator comes to a standstill and the doors open at the 5th floor, he steps out of the elevator and heads towards the double doors that lead to the squad room.

"Morning" Elliot grumbles. He pauses, and looks around.

"Where's Liv?" He asks Fin with deep concern.

"Don't know, haven't seen her since last night mate, she stayed quite late last night" Fin replies.

"How late?" Elliot asks as he sits down on the edge of his desk.

"till' about half eleven" Fin replies as he heads towards the coffee jug and pours himself and Elliot a mug of coffee."Anyway what's with the interrogation about Liv?" Fin asks Elliot as e hands him a mug of coffee.

"Nothing, just wondering why she isn't here, it's not like her to not turn up without calling me at the very least... anyway I've got some paper work to get on with" Elliot replies heading towards his desk, and sitting at his desk scratching his head in slight confusion.

"I'm headed off anyway" Fin almost mumbles as he lets out a slight yawn, he grabs his coat from his desk and turns off his computer. "Munch will be in soon, but for now it looks like it's just you...early-bird!"

"Okay, see you later... oh and Fin, let me know if you hear from Liv will you?"

"Yeah sure" Fin replies as he heads out of the squad room, through the double doors and towards the elevator.

Elliot grabs a pen and gets a handful of folders out of his desk draw, and makes a start on his paperwork.

Tiresomely Elliot keeps working, the pen staying in contact with the paper, concentrating. Grabs his mug for a swig of coffee, but he finds there's no more left. Almost throwing his pen onto his open file he heads to the coffee jug and pours himself a mug. Then he swizzles round in a hurry and shouts over to Liv's empty desk "Liv you want some co..." he cut himself off, realising that Liv isn't there. He turns back to the coffee jug table, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table and sighs deeply. This wasn't just an ordinary sigh. It had meaning. He stands up and picks his mug up and returns to his desk full of paperwork. He looks at the clock.._"It's it's half two in the afternoon and still no word from Liv this is weird"_ he thought to himself.

On that note munch walks in with a bag of donuts under his arm and a newspaper and fin following behind.

"Elliot... good afternoon my friend and where is Olivia today?" Munch exclaims boldly.

"I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out, cover for me will you?" Elliot replies.

"Still no word from her I take it?" fin says in his usual calm and crisp voice walking towards his desk.

"No. still no word I'm going to go and check her place" Elliot mumbles, he closes his folders and puts them back in the draw and grabs his coat, badge, gun, mobile and car keys. "I'll be on my cell if you need me".

Before anyone could answer Elliot was out of the bull pen and walking

Towards the elevator, he presses the down button and gets in. Once the doors close he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and rings Olivia. The phone rings twice, three times, four, five.. There's no answer, as the elevator is nearing the ground floor he leaves a quick voice message _"Hi Liv its El where are you, you've missed your shift, iv rung your home phone and mobile"_ his murmur increases to a firm **concerned** shout. _"Pick up Liv!"_ his voice returns to a **calm** **whisper**. _"I'm worried, this isn't like you, I'm coming over." _He hangs up and slides his phone back into his pocket. The elevator came to a standstill. And the doors gradually opened.

Elliot walked to the car, got in and starts the engine. He heads to Liv's apartment, he calls Kathy on the way to tell her that he will be late, that something has _'popped up'_, bluntly lying to his protective wife.

He arrives at Liv's apartment building...he goes and checks the parking garage for her car. It's still there. He heads upstairs to the 4th floor and walks down the corridor to apartment 4E. Olivia's apartment. But sees that the door is open. He thinks to himself as his walk turns into a jog _"This isn't right, something is wrong. Liv doesn't leave her door open for any reason". _He spots blood, smeared on the floor his jog turns to a run, he grabs his gun from his holster and cautiously enters the apartment.

_**THUD!**_

Something hard and heavy hits Elliot on the back of his head. He drops to the floor instantly.

What seems to be a few hours later Elliot starts to gain conciseness. Everything is blurry, his head throbbing. Startled he looks around and struggles, pulling at the cuffs securing him to the chair. His cuffs.

"Liv" Elliot murmurs. Its Olivia she is opposite him, she's cuffed too... Struggling, hopeless. Overpowered.

"El!" Liv cries. She's pale, _weak_.

"What happened? You're bleeding. Who done this, where is he?" Elliot cried, tugging at the cuffs.

"He cut me, El where were you?" Liv weeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSING**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

The two of them sat, _helpless_, _overpowered_, bound and handcuffed to a chair, _separated_. Silent.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Liv, I should of checked it out earlier I should of known you better after all these years together, all the times we've shared together." El murmurs, with _regret. Guilt._

"It's okay El, we just have to get out of here, and before he comes back. Where's your cell phone?" Liv trembles whilst trying to squirm out of the ropes and handcuffs.

"Dammit! He must have taken my cell phone with him!" El replies, half pissed and half saddened by the fact that he's got here, to help her...Only to be tied up too. _Powerless._

The door creaks open, the barrel of a gun points into the room, Elliot and Olivia struggle harder fearful for the fact that each others lives are in danger.

"What do you want from us" Liv cries as her eyes start to well up, one small tear, trickles down her soft cheek, and lands on her beautiful soft moist lips, Elliot had _once_ kissed.

"You still don't remember me do you, and you detective Stabler, I thought you would be more _loyal_ to your partner. You've let her down. Let's go for a little ride. You scream you _die_. You attract attention...you _die_ lets go." The kidnapper's deep voice sends chills down Liv's spine.

He walks over to un-tie Olivia, holds the gun close to his chest but aimed at Olivia's head. He knows this will make Elliot comply with his rules. He gets Olivia to un-tie her _beloved_ partner. Elliot leads the way.

Slowly they head out of the door, down the stairs and into the back of a black van.

Elliot in first, then Olivia, then their kidnapper.

He cuffs them to a bar on either side of the van. He Gets out and starts driving. It's a long drive; the roads start to bet bumpy. Then they come to a complete standstill. They hear the driver's door open, and slam shut. The vans back doors open, into a dark room, with an eerie feeling. The whole room dimly lit by two lamps. One near a desk and three chairs, and the other near a mattress. Another man came walking toward the van, tall medium build, dark hair appears from the darkness of the room, armed with a gun. He points the gun at Olivia, who's still crying silently whilst the kidnapper takes Elliot to the desk and ties him up to yet another chair. "The same rules apply buddy, just with a little twist this time. You shout _she gets cut_, you scream _she gets cut _get it" he whispers softly into Elliot's ear as it sends chills down Elliot's spine.

Elliot nods and replies "Got it." with a slight flicker of _fear_ in his eyes.

"Anyway my name is frank. You will call me frank. Ok?" frank says in a harsh deep voice as he walks to his partner to collect Olivia.

"Yes... Frank" Elliot snaps back in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh and you will call my partner over here Stan... ok?"

"Yes... frank" Elliot repeats as frank is nearing Olivia. Frank meanders slowly towards Liv, putting his gun in his back pocket. He reaches Olivia, "un-cuff her" frank orders as he strokes her cheek gently.

"Frank, why she will run!" Stan snaps back to his 'partner in crime' looking confused..

"No she won't... will you that is if you don't want to see your precious Elliot get hurt." Frank whispers to Liv whilst he tucks a stray hair behind her ear

Olivia flinches..."No frank. I won't run." she replies with fear in her voice and a quiver in her soft lips.

It kills Elliot to see her in so much distress, fear a state of pure hopelessness. Overpowered, no sense of authority.

"Good girl... Now un-cuff her!" frank snaps as his partner, Stan quickly and clumsily does as he says, it's obvious that he's scared by his partner. This doesn't comfort Elliot or Olivia in anyway. Is he's scared of him they should definitely be _scared_. And undoubtedly they are.. _terrified_. Olivia squints and winces in pain as she rubs her sore wrists.

"Hurt don't they." Stan jokes, as he walks behind Olivia and Frank. Staring at her ass, he looks her up and down then returns his attention to her backside.

They walk towards the bed, Olivia sees it and instantly her heart_ sinks_ suddenly realising what is happening. What is going to happen she turns to Elliot, _hopeless_ she shakes her head starting to cry. Squirming, wriggling shaking trying _desperately_ to fight her way out of their firm grasps. It was no use. They had hold of her, tight. There was nothing she could do, there was no way she could escape their hold on her, it's too tight. She was helpless, overpowered. "Elliot, help me don't let them do this to me!" she screams as her stomach turns, the sickening thought of what they might do to her.

"Liv stay strong, remember. _I love you_." Elliot cries out to her, trying desperately to wriggle out of the rope and cuffs. Awful thoughts going through his head, trying to plan a way to break free without the men killing him or more importantly. _Her_. As frank and Stan pin her down and cuff her to the bed. They walk away leaving Olivia struggling, kicking. "We'll come back when you decide to calm down" frank shouts as he and Stan head towards the door and leave.

"Elliot" She pauses, rattling the cuffs against the bed post "Help me" Liv weeps.

"Don't worry Liv, we will find a way out don't you worry." Elliot replies as his eyes start to well up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing.**

**Chapter three.**

It seemed like hours that have passed, slowly dragging on, Elliot and Olivia tied, **hopeless**, dare not doze off in case they decided to return. Just as Olivia and Elliot finally loosened their cuffs, the doors open and Frank and Stan return. "And where do you think you are going my friends?" Frank questions with an **intimidating** glare on his face as he slowly paces towards Olivia, on the bed.

"No, please no. What do you want from us?" Olivia screams, tears flooding down her face smearing her makeup. Frank reaches the bed, leans over to Olivia and wipes her tears away, and kisses her on her soft moist lips, Olivia opened her mouth to scream out to Elliot but his tongue got there first, his mouth exploring hers, Olivia looks at Elliot struggling, crying the fear in her eyes.

Frank pushes his body up against hers, stroking her soft, silky beautiful brunette hair. He slides his hand around her waist, Olivia stares at Elliot, crying, hoping. Waiting for it all to **end**. Elliot finally wriggles out of his cuffs, out of the ropes and quietly sneaks up behind Stan who is patiently waiting for his turn, admiring the **fear** in Olivia's eyes. Elliot finds his gun, covers Stan's mouth with his hand, and puts his gun to his head. Turns the chair that he was bound to around and cuffs, ties and gags Stan. "Don't move, not even a muscle." Elliot whispers into Stan's ear, and puts his gun back in his holster quietly turns around to face the bed where his partner is being **degraded** and **violated**. Slowly but calmly walks towards the bed, pulls his gun out and places it on the left temple of Frank's head. "Let go of her you bastard." Elliot whimpers into Frank's ear.

Frank slowly loosens his grip from Olivia's waist. "C-come on, w-we can work something ou-tt" Frank stutters, with shear fear in his eyes.

"No. No we can't" Elliot snaps.

"El, don't. Don't hurt him. Make him turn himself in. Just don't hurt him El...please." Olivia whimpers from underneath Frank.

"No Liv he must pay" Elliot mutters under his breath as a small tear trickles down his cheek.

There was a loud gunshot it made Olivia jump, and Frank flinch, "Elliot!" Olivia screams as she turns to look at Elliot as he drops to the floor, she grabs his gun out of his hand, and shoots twice. _Gut instinct_. And it hits Stan right in the chest, he starts to bleed heavily, he drops to the floor, he lays there, the blood **seeping** onto the floor all hope of **survival**, slowly **slipping away**. Olivia puts the gun to Frank's chin leans closer to his head and whispers into his ear "un-cuff me you sick bastard, so I can help my partner, you've seen me shoot. I know my way around a gun" she pauses, "NOW!" she shouts.

Frank is quivering shaking, but he took her by surprise, he snatches the gun out of her hand and has the gun pointing at Olivia's beautiful face in split seconds. She's **shocked**, fearing for her life, and not to mention Elliot's. "Ok, ok you win. Take what you want," Olivia whimpers with fear in her eyes.

"Oh I will, but let's sort out you beloved partner first, let's shut him up." Frank mumbles into Olivia's ear as he strokes her thighs.


End file.
